Please Remember Me
by M.E. Magnificent Entity
Summary: A prequel to Rapunzel's "Gettin' Used to Leavin'." Duo cuts himself out of the story of the Hero and the Princess. 1x2. COMPLETE


Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise/Sotsu. This was originally a songfic to the song, "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennitt, from the CD "The Book of Secrets," however all lyrics have been removed to conform to Freakiness.  
Warnings: shonen ai (1x2), after EW, angsty 

This is a **prequel** to Rapunzel's (http/ Gettin' Used to Leavin' and _A Willingly Carried Burden_. Many thanks to 'Zel-chan for being my beta reader. 

**Please Remember Me**  
By M.E. (Magnificent Entity)

Somehow, he felt as if he should have seen it coming, should have seen a shadow of it in the other boy's eyes when they first met. But then, he hadn't been looking at Heero's eyes then, he was too busy aiming the gun in his hand. 

There had been only the three of them on the beach that day, Heero and Relena, and himself, Duo, off to the side. And here he was, back where he'd started, off to the side, an unwelcome intruder. 

_I'm forever playing the fool,_ Duo thought bitterly to himself as he taped up the top of the final box. Standing back, he surveyed the scene before him. Three medium-size cardboard boxes and a very sad looking duffle bag. _God, just how pathetic am I, anyway?_

He shoved the boxes toward the door, watching the faint paths they made in the shag of the rug as they went along. Weak little marks made in a desperate attempt to leave some sign of their having been in the apartment at one time. And in their wake, the marks of his shoes on the rug. _Look at that, even the boxes make more of a difference than I do._

Just like his feeble attempts to advert destiny and fate by turning the Heero away from the Princess. It was as pointless as trying to change the depth of the ocean with a single paper cup. 

The last of the boxes was set down next to the door, and he turned back to pick up the duffle. 

Duo leaned forward in order to open the door, only to see the knob turning. He glanced around, and his eyes were caught by the clock on the wall. Quarter past seven. Of course. The press conference was supposed to end at seven. 

Leaving the bag on top of the boxes, Duo slumped into the couch, willing his heart to desist its rapid pace and busily schooling his face into the proper expression. He'd been hoping to avoid this, the confrontation, but it looked like today was not going to be his lucky day. 

As he stepped through the door of the apartment that he shared with his lover, Heero Yuy stopped short. "Duo," he asked carefully, "what are the boxes for?" 

"I meant to talk to you about it this morning, but you left early." Duo winced as he heard the lie trip so easily off his tongue. Well, there went one saying. 

"Talk to me? About what?" Heero studied his partner with concern. "Oh. The boxes are for the move, right? Duo, there's no need to be so hasty – I only just found out about it from Relena yesterday." 

"So, still going to Sank then, are you?" Duo said carefully, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap. He silently cursed at himself inside. What had happened to his carefully thought out speech and logic and all the other wonderful things he'd come up with? 

"Or wherever Relena is," replied Heero, "since I'll be in charge of her security until things settle down." 

He couldn't stand it anymore. "Well, have fun." Duo pushed himself up from the couch, then went to the door and picked up his duffle. Turning the knob, he glance backwards. "And say hi to 'Lena for me." 

Surprise registered in Heero's eyes. "Where will you go?" he asked as he finally put two and two together. 

Halfway out the door, Duo shrugged. "Anywhere, really. I'll probably go back to L2 and work with Hilde. Maybe I'll take a year off, see the world, ya know?" Inside he winced again at the lack of response from the other man. :Oh well, might as well end it. If I stay any longer I'll never be able to make it down to the cab. Guess I'll have to leave the boxes.: "Well, I'll leave you to your packing, shall I?" 

He let the door close quietly behind him, then headed down the stairs. 

As he climbed into the cab he directed the driver to head to the shuttle port. Better to leave Earth behind along with Heero. If he didn't, it would be all too tempting to run back and try to reinsert himself into the equation. 

No, space and the colonies were his best bet. A chance to start a new life away from all the people and emotions that plagued him in his current one. 

As he boarded the shuttle, he wondered if, in a few years, Heero would even remember him anymore. 


End file.
